kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goin' Bonkers
Goin' Bonkers is the 79th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Bonkers, a mistreated circus ape, decides to make a break for it after being inspired by Kirby's show on his master's television. While not socially adapted and ends up giving a few people headaches, all he wants is to train with Kirby. Naturally, King Dedede tries to use this to his advantage and make Bonkers finish him off. Episode Summary The episode begins at Mayor Len Blustergas' house where the sheep are sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, a big, armored monkey-like figure towers above them and proceeds house to house asking where Kirby is, resulting with Mayor Len, Chief Bookem, Chef Kawasaki, Professor Curio, and Mabel being smashed on the head by the monkey-like figure's hammer. At Castle Dedede, Escargoon tells him about the stranger. The monkey-like figure eventually spots Kirby sleeping at a nearby river and tries to get his attention, succeeding. However, King Dedede and the Cappies arrive whilst Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees surround the creature. Angered, he smashes them out of the way with his hammer and smashes King Dedede's Limousine. They quickly drive away, exploding at a far distance. The monkey-figure soon reveals himself to be called "Bonkers" and is a huge fan of Kirby! He tells that he came to Dream Land for the sole purpose of training with him, shocking all the Cappies. He then non-stop continues to follow his hero. Kirby soon stops at an apple tree to pick an apple and rush away. Bonkers then reaches for an apple, however, suddenly a floating doughnut appears! He attempts to grab it and chases it into the bushes to come face-to-face with Dedede and Escargoon. They trick him into trying to smash Kirby to death. He finds Kirby sleeping at the bottom of the mountain. King Dedede then suddenly pushes a boulder down the mountain towards Kirby! Wanting to save his hero, Bonkers jumps into the way and smashes the boulder. Enraged, Dedede and Escargoon take him to the castle and ask Customer Service to make him into an all-powerful monster. In Tiff and Tuff's living room, Tokkori tells the two that Dedede and Escargoon took Bonkers to the castle to change him into a monster. Suddenly, a demonic, colossal Bonkers smashes the window and grabs Tiff! Kirby attempts to inhale Bonkers' hammer but fails. The beast soon climbs to the very top of the castle, roaring. Tiff, without hesitation, summons the Warp Star to save Kirby. He jumps onto it and flies around Demon Bonkers. Tiff then bites the monster's hand and Kirby inhales the hammer, transforming himself into Hammer Kirby. As he shoots towards the monster, Bonkers starts to cry and remembers himself watching the Kirby show and coming to Dream Land. After a giant whack in the face, he falls off the tower and smashes into the floor, reverting into his normal form. But at the same time flattens Dedede and Escargoon! Later, all the Cappies wave Bonkers good-bye as he walks away into the sunset, looking at his photo of Kirby and him. The pink hero has the same, and he and jumps in the air happily. The episode then ends. Changes in the dub *The scene where Bonkers visits Chief Bookem was cut from the English dub. *The scene where Tiff and the others are yelling for Kirby was shortened in the English dub due to time restraints. *When Bonkers is about to watch Kirby on TV in his flashback, his trainer pulls out a disk to put inside a DVD player. The scene was removed from the English dub due to time restraints. Trivia *During the scene in Yabui's clinic, Curio speculates that Bonkers is "from another planet run by apes." This seems to be a reference to the film, Planet of the Apes. *This is the second time King Dedede asks Nightmare Enterprises to turn something into a monster, the first instance being Lovely. *The scene where Bonkers climbs to the top of Castle Dedede in his monster form appears to be a reference to the film King Kong. **Adding to that, Kirby fights Bonkers on his Warp Star like the jets in the movie, and the way he is defeated is similar to the ending of the movie. Gallery Bonkers Save.PNG|Bonkers saves Kirby's life. Demo Bonkers.PNG|Bonkers in his monster form.